The First Class Blues
by Kelly Greyer
Summary: A series of drabbles/one shots featuring our favorite first class of mutants. Gives small glances into the lives of Xavier's first students as teenagers. Rated just to be safe.
1. Cheese It!

A/N: The very first in a series of random dribbles featuring the first five X-men: Scott, Bobby, Jean, Warren, and Hank BUT plus one, Ororo. These one shots will give you a glance into the very crazy lives of Xavier's first students. If you have any suggestions you would like me to write about please leave them in a review.  
These dribbles are dedicated to Skull Pride and their Kitty and Rouge drabbles from the story Roommates, you either love them or kill them

* * *

"Cheese It"

"Come on, ice cream can always cheer a girl up right?" Ororo pried as she grabbed her best friend by the hand and pulled her into the ice cream parlor that they were about to walk by. Jean hadn't been feeling particularly cheery and sighed loudly turning her head up to the sky and begrudgingly allowed Ororo to lead her.

"'Ro I don't wanna!" Jean protested as they stood in the back of the parlor. Jean snatched her hand away and stuffed it back into the pocket of her denim jacket. She felt herself resisting a very strong urge to stump her feet and continue whining like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Damn it Jean I refuse to let you sit around and feel sorry for yourself over some boy!" While Ororo's voice was serious it was obvious that she was fighting the urge to let the corners of her lips turn up into an amused smile. "Get yourself together woman!" Jean crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Ororo before turning her head away from the white haired teen. This time Ororo did let out a laugh and once again grabbed Jean by her elbow leading her up to the counter.

"Will you be that forceful with me baby?" The remark gained the attention of both ladies who turned with matching looks of disgust to a booth of four guys. The one who had offered the sorry excuse for a pick up line quirked his eyebrows at them once he had gotten their attention while his three friends laughed at the show. Ororo's face contorted even more in disgust and Jean simply rolled her eyes with a scoff and this time lead Ororo away, they hadn't noticed how the boys eyes lingered on them.

"I tell ya," Ororo started. "Guys these days watch way too much TV."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because I'm done with guys." Jean pouted and placed her elbow on the counter and rested her head atop of her hand.

"Does this mean we're in a committed relationship now?" Ororo stated casually while she observed the edges of her freshly manicured nails. Jean craned her neck with her head still in her hand to look at Ororo. After simply staring at her for 10 seconds Jean turned away.

"Cheap ice cream? Please 'Ro, you can't afford me."

"I heard the price of hookers had gone up recently." Before Jean could offer a smart-ass comment of her own the cashier had finally come up to the front to take their order.

"Hi ladies, what will we be having today?" The cashier looked back and forth from Jean and Ororo while tapping lightly on the cash register.

"2 Waffle bowls, double chocolate and make it snappy." Ororo slid her debit card to the cashier across the counter.

"I think it's you that watches too much TV Oreo." Jean teased Ororo with the name that some man had called her once, mishearing what her actual name was.

"Well unlike you I have a life so I think you're mistaken."

"Your order will be out in a second." The cashier handed back Ororo's debit card and the two girls stepped to the side.

"What happened to making me feel better?!" Jean put her hands on her hips. "You know, you're a terrible friend."

"Well I'm sorry Jean but I can't nurse you back to health. I'm dating and you're not anymore, I know that makes you feel like the inadequate half of this friendship. But really you shouldn't feel that bad about it, in your defense there are plenty of other reasons why you should feel inadequate around me." Jean gave a dry laugh but ignored the last part.

"Oh really? You're dating?" Jean rolled her eyes and Ororo nodded.

"Jean I've been going on dates with the same person this entire summer." Another dry laugh from Jean.

"Actually 'Ro I don't think going to the doctor and getting a mammogram every other week counts as steady dating." Ororo finally let out the laugh she had been holding in.

"Wow, you're a real asshole today Jean." Ororo's smile widened as she turned to grab the waffle bowls that were just sat out before them.

"Yeah and I don't think a little bit of ice cream is going to help me work out my anger." Jean grabbed her waffle bowl and jabbed her spoon down into the ice cream.

"I'm sure we can find something to take care of that." Ororo said with a mouth full of ice cream as she and Jean headed for the exit. Wrapped in their own conversation they hadn't noticed the boys in the booth laughing and looking at them as they seemed to be encouraging the boy who had first talked to them to do something. Jean was now the closest to the booth as they walked to the door and once Jean was in arms length of the booth one of the boys reached out and slapped her on the ass.

It was more of a pat but still.

They all erupted in laughter but Jean stopped in her tracks with Ororo staring horrified not at the boys but at Jean. Ororo slid a few feet in the opposite direction of Jean. Jean exhaled sharply staring out in front her with death in her eyes as she slammed her waffle bowl on the boys' table.

"Daddy, daddy can I have some ice cream?" A young girl pulled on her father's hand in the direction of the ice cream parlor and he smiled down at her as she gave him the most innocent and sweetest look she could manage.

"Of course sweetie." He bent down and picked his daughter up into his arms with the same smile, how could he say no to his angel? He walked to the door of the ice cream parlor and reached out to pull it open but never got a chance to. His quick reflexes turned his daughter away from the parlor and he shielded her from the glass spray as a teenage boy came flying through the large glass window next to the door. The teenager landed in a heap on the ground groaning while an infuriated Jean and a frantic Ororo stepped through the new exit Jean had created with his body.

Ororo looked up at Jean who finally broke her stare from the boy on the ground. After about 10 seconds of shock Ororo finally spoke.

"CHEESE IT!" Ororo yelled and both girls sprinted in full stride down the street and around the corner.


	2. Angels and Freaks

A/N: If you have any suggestions for future shenanigans please leave them in a review.  
I have a twitter associated with my fanfiction profile. Follow me at KellyGreyer and tweet at me with all your questions concerns and ideas about life. I'm more than happy to have you

* * *

"Freaks and Angels."

"I'm really glad you guys got a chance to visit! I really missed you!" Jean said excitedly as she led her mother and older sister to the large double doors of the mansion. Her father had already said his goodbyes to his youngest daughter and left to bring the car around.

"Yes Jean dear, we've all missed you too." Elaine Grey's words were sincere but at the moment she was too distracted searching through her purse for her sunglasses.

"Hopefully you can all come back soon," Jean's smile grew wider. "I'm not making any promises but by then I'm sure I'll be able to levitate you guys wherever we go." She giggled but stopped as her mother turned around.

"Jean please." Her mother's voice was stern and the smile slowly fell from her lips. "We're all very proud of your progress we are but," She continued in hushed tones. "We didn't send you here to become a better…mutant." Elaine spat the word as if it was something broken and dirty. Jean cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed into confusion. "We just want you to be able to control it Jean, we don't want it to hurt you anymore. And then you can come home and enjoy a normal life."Elaine now spoke with a lighter voice as if to soften the blow that she had just delivered to her teenage daughter.

Who for the entire weekend was under the impression that her family was finally past fearing her and hating her for not being normal.

"She can't help it mom." Sara had now spoken up, she had been quiet much of this weekend. "It's who she is."A small smile had started to reappear on Jean's face at the thought that her big sister was finally protecting her, finally standing up for her the way she did before Jean's powers had emerged."She can control it, her powers, but she can't control the fact that she's a freak."

All smiles had finally left Jean's face.

"And you and dad keep dragging me here so that you can see if she's changed yet. But she hasn't and she won't." Sara turned towards her mother and pointed at Jean. "So get a good look mom, that's who Jean is and who she is always going to be, _a freak_. And you're not going to keep forcing me to come here and realize every time that my baby sister is gone and she's never coming back!" Sara shouted and ran off, obviously on the verge of tears but tears had already started to run down Jean's face.

"Sara!" Elaine started to run after her oldest daughter but stopped just before the door, remembering that she had another daughter who at the present moment was feeling her heart breaking into pieces.

Elaine offered her a look of sympathy and maybe apologies as she continued to run after Sara, she might as well had of trampled over Jean on the way out.

The door slammed shut and Jean, who was left there alone and forgotten flinched at the sound. She stared at the closed the door, for once her mind was numb and no thoughts, not even her own, ran through it. She just stood there, dazed.

The silence would have her think she was alone but behind her stood a winged boy who had witnessed the entire thing when he had only wanted to come down for a soda, maybe a sandwich. His knuckles were white as he gripped the banister of the stairs. His eyebrows turned down and the corners of his lips turned up in a snarl of disgust at the pitiful woman Jean's mother was and the hateful little child that was supposed to be her older sister. Warren's heart burned in anger for Jean and he wanted to walk directly outside, his chest bare and his wings spread as far as they could go and tell the women of the Grey family exactly where they could go.

They didn't deserve a daughter like Jean, but while he wished them into the worst situations he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to move. He was glued there in his anger staring at Jean's back as she stared at the door.

It seemed like forever to Jean, she just couldn't process what had just happened but still she tried to blink away the pain and numbly shuffled away from the door.

Jean had gone directly to the roof of the mansion; she sat on the ledge over looking the mansion grounds just wanting to be alone. Maybe on weaker days she would have other thoughts once met by the heights and fresh air but that wasn't today.

Today she had been hurt. Hurt to her soul, hurt to the core of her being but she wasn't weak, she would never be weak again.

But she just couldn't stop the tears from finding their way out of her eyes, revealing themselves to the world. She sighed to herself and replayed her sisters words through her head again. She was always going to be freak and there wasn't a thing she could do to change that. Jean hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin a top of them. Squeezing her eyes shut more tears came pouring out. She inhaled her whimpers but couldn't stop Sara's words from echoing loudly in her mind.

However only seconds later she felt the sun being blocked from her face and slowly opened her red eyes to be met by a blue eyed winged boy. Something about Warren's facial expression was unsure as he stared at her. Jean started to turn away when he reached out and touched her face. Jean was startled and at first flinched away but then relaxed.

She had never known a touch more gentle in her life.

Looking back at him as he wiped the tears away from her face she felt like crying all over again. Warren moved his hand down and placed it on Jean's neck, his thumb gently rubbing at her smooth skin. He cocked his head to the side and he smiled at her.

"It's okay Jean, it doesn't matter. Because you are one of the best people I know and I will always love you." His words were like heaven on her broken heart and before she knew it she was being pulled from her place on the ledge. Jean buried her head into Warren's neck and held onto him just as tight as he was holding onto her.

You have no idea how good feels to be held be an angel 60 feet off the ground.


	3. Runaway Runaways

"What would you guys do if I ran away?" Scott broke the silence that had overtaken the group of six teenagers and had been sitting over them for some time now.

The thought had simply ran through his mind with no hints or cues as to where it had come from and he had just simply decided to blurt it out loud.

"Aren't you already a runaway?" Ororo stated with a casual tone as if the statement was the truest in the world and he was the biggest idiot for thinking otherwise. She flipped through the pages of the magazine she wasn't really reading as she sat stretched out on one side of the couch with her bright lime green sock covered feet resting in Jean's lap who had her own feet stretched over the coffee table.

Jean was absorbed into her phone and only let out a small snort of a laugh.

"Can you even be a runway, _runaway_?" This time Bobby chimed in dryly from his place on the floor in front of the coffee table. He was tossing a ball up in the air as he lay on his back.

Scott dropped his eyebrows at their comments.

"Well I technically you can be Bobby, but I think for those that it would actually matter to one time is basically the charm." Hank, who was actually reading his book, commented on the matter this time.

"Come on guys I'm serious!" Scott sat up in his chair, at first it didn't really matter much to him but at his friend's complete lack of concern he was becoming genuinely curious.

"Why Oh Fearless, should we be making plans?" Warren actually looked at Scott but it was still not with anything even remotely close to concern.

"You know what? Forget it! Maybe I'll just go pack a bag and see what happens then!" Scott stood, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Don't forget your boy scout manual." Bobby offered but in return received a kick in the ribs from Scott as he passed him on his way out. As Scott exited, silence once again rested over the crowd of teenagers, but only for about another five minutes before Jean finally broke away from her phone.

"Does this mean we don't have to go to Danger Room sessions anymore?"


	4. Gingers Don't Have Souls

Shout out to Mercy-Jane for being the first and only person to review!

* * *

_Gingers Dont Have Souls_

"This is not over!" Scott yelled as he slammed the side of his fist into the metal wall of the mansion's lower levels. He wasn't accustomed to losing battles or team members and both of the two were in the midst of happening. Jean stared into the infirmary at the Weather Witch who laid motionless inside, various wires and machines hooked into her, the beeping sounds the only comfort that they had.

"We should just stop while we're ahead." Bobby said as he clutched at his sides and slid down the wall to a sitting position, he figured he had cracked a rib but tried not to think about the pain.

"No. Everyone has their weaknesses. I don't care that he's a mutant, there has to be a way to stop him!" Scott yelled more at himself than at the teens that surrounded him.

"There aren't any danger room sessions on how to beat a freaking soul stealer Scott." Warren pitched in.

"It's just a name, it's not literal."

"Yeah but it's got weight to it, look what he did to Ro! I know you're probably keen on the skill of fighting with your eyes closed but I'm not!"

"Well then you'd better learn Warren because we don't have room in the infirmary for everybody!" Scott turned his anger at a glaring Warren who's wings had begun to puff up. They remained silent and staring at each other. They were only angry because they were frustrated and they were only frustrated because neither of them knew what to do.

"Wait guys!" Bobby chimed in with a relieved smile on his face as if some brilliant idea just dawned on him. "Why didn't we think about this before?!" Bobby pushed himself to his feet with a bit of effort, one hand still grasping at his side.

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked willing to take any suggestion.

"I'm talking about Jean!" Jean didn't bother to turn around. "She's the key! His powers are useless against her!" For the second that they were actually considering what Bobby was saying, the boys glanced over at a motionless Jean whose uniform wasn't as ripped and tattered as their own. The exhaustion overpowered their brains ability to realize she had been throwing up TK shields everywhere.

"I don't follow."

"Hello!" Bobby began as if what he was getting at was the most obvious thing in the world. "A _SOUL_ eater? SOUL?!"

"Bobby, use your words."

"Guys, this guy is a soul stealer. Jean is a red head! GINGERS DON'T HAVE SOULS!" Jean was finally prompted to turn around, joining Scott and Warren in giving Bobby the most perplexed of all faces.

They weren't sure which was worse, the fact that Bobby was serious or the fact that…no actually that was definitely the worse part.


	5. Stars

A/N: If you have any suggestions for future shenanigans please leave them in a review.  
I have a twitter associated with my fanfiction profile. Follow me at KellyGreyer and tweet at me with all your questions concerns and ideas about life. I'm more than happy to have you  
Shout out to 1 new reviewer, RAZzEN giving me a total of...2 reviews...thanks guys...

* * *

Stars

Warren smiled at Ororo who was currently occupying his favorite spot that he found himself in when he wanted to just be alone. She was lying on the deck that led out over the lake in the back of the mansion. Her hands under her head and her legs crossed at her ankles as her feet moved rhythmically to the music that leaked into her ears from her iPod that sat beside her.

Usually he would turn away and let her be, or anyone else for that matter…but there was just something about the way that she was staring up at the night sky.

Warren stuffed his hands in his pockets and approached her slowly.

"Hey Ro…" He called out, but even under the stillness of the night sky she didn't hear or notice him until he stood right above her. Quickly she sat up, pulling the headphones out of her ears, a sheepish look replaced on her face. "Did I startle you?" Warren took a seat next to her as she shook her head no, pushing her white hair back, embarrassed for reasons Warren didn't really understand.

"Is everything okay?" Ororo asked, assuming that for him to seek her out at 3 in the morning something must be wrong that they needed her for.

"Yeah everything is fine, what about with you?" He nudged her with his shoulder as she stared down at her iPod, pausing the music that was still playing.

"I'm-I'm good." Warren smiled at the fact that she was avoiding his eyes, he was obviously very amused at the entire situation.

"You sure? Because you're lying outside in the middle of the night…it's not exactly screaming 'good'." Honestly Warren did it all the time though he had never been caught. He knew what brought him to stare at the sky in the middle of the night and they weren't always the most pleasant occurrences. And so he was genuinely curious as to what pulled Ororo from her bed, if only to offer her a hand to hold if it was anything that he suspected it to be.

Ororo was quiet for a while, the awkward smile had faded from her face and she stared out over the still lake.

"Forget it." She finally pushed out as she started to get to her feet.

"You know Jean isn't the only one in the house you can talk to Ororo…" Ororo stopped in her tracks at that, knowing exactly what he meant and knowing that he was right. With a sigh she sat back down, crossing her legs and holding onto her knees.

"Sorry." She offered. Warren shrugged it off, he completely understood. "It's stupid really…"

"I bet it's not." For the first time Ororo finally looked at him.

"You ever wanted to get away from a place so bad that you would do anything to leave? Like you just knew that there were so many places in the world, and any single one of them would be better than where you were. Except when you finally get your wish…and you leave…you're not sure it's everything that you wanted it to be…"

"I think I get it…" Warren nodded. "Like how could you possibly miss a place that was so horrible…especially when you were in a place so great." Ororo looked at Warren, observing the almost sad look on his face and immediately knowing that he got it. He didn't need to explain any more, say anything else…she just knew that he got it. Ororo lay back down beside him, staring back up to the sky.

"It's the stars…they just make me feel like, that fairytale place that I created when I was a kid is still there. That it's right in front of me, and it's not going to change, no matter where I go."

Warren sat back, lying next to Ororo.

"You want to know a secret?" Ororo turned her head towards him and nodded.

"I feel the exact same way…more times than I would like. And when I do, I come out here, in this exact spot and just stare at the stars. And wish some place felt as much like home as they do." Ororo turned her head back to the night sky. "You know they say birds travel by celestial navigation, using the stars to guide them…I always felt like that was what pulled me to them ya'know…now I'm not so sure."

"Well...I always felt like this was stupid…and now _I'm_ not so sure…" Warren looked over at Ororo with a small smile.

"You know you can call me 'Ro…if you ever feel like staring at the sky…"

"And I hope you'll call me…" She turned towards him with a smile of her own. Warren offered her his hand and she took it.

Their fingers intertwined, they both lie in silence staring up at the sky.


	6. Confidence

Confidence

No one ever second-guessed Scott behind the controls of the Blackbird. They all strapped themselves in and waited patiently to be delivered safely to their destinations.

They never gave a second thought to unannounced turbulence.

Knuckles didn't turn white gripping onto the armrest as they descended for a landing.

Worried glances were never exchanged when he pulled back on the throttle and they climbed to unsafe heights.

Everyone had complete and utter confidence in him.

The only problem was that Scott didn't have complete and utter confidence in himself.

He pushed his hands over the controls before him, flipping a few switches above his head as he waited for everyone to enter the jet and put their lives in his hands. Scott always got nervous before a flight.

He would get ready quicker so that he would have a little bit of time alone before his friends, his teammates, entered and waited on him to deliver them. Just a little bit of time to take control of his fear and then suppress it under a pile of daydreams and nightmares that was labeled memories; a stack pushed into the very back of his mind that he thought he was over.

In reality, the truth was that Scott thought about his parents all the time, his parents and his little brother.

And the explosion that took them all away.

All he had were daydreams, and sometimes they would creep up on him when he piloted the Blackbird. And by sometimes, of course that was really all the time.

Sneaking up on him when there was any possibility of something going wrong. Standing over his shoulder, hovering close to his ear, reminding him of what he lost and what he now held.

Fading his dark red vision with images of his mother strapping the last parachutes onto he and Alex, except he didn't really see a vivid crying face, or a face with any particular definition because it had been so long ago. He hadn't one single picture of his mother or father and so, try as he might, he could not hold onto what they looked like…

What they smelled like…

What they sounded like…

So he only ever saw what was supposed to be a face that was supposed to be his mother that he didn't really believe. Thinking it more to be just a combination of features he saw on women that passed him by. Maybe holding their sons in their hands, leaving a spark of envy and want in his chest for what he had lost and would never get back. Thinking that some part of them was similar to his own mother who had looked at him with tearstained features, entrusting him with protecting her youngest son…which…of course…he couldn't do.

It had been years passing him by, almost taunting him. Stripping him of his memories like a thief in the night that he never really noticed until he was hit with a daydream in the middle of a flight that showed him one less feature on his mother's face. That hid one more feature from him.

His teammates gave him piloting the Blackbird not a single thought, but he gave it every thought that it deserved.

Because the only people he had ever loved were taken from him at an altitude that common men where never supposed to reach.

And now he sat with five people who had somehow snuck into his heart and kicked aside bad memories to make room for themselves, so that they could be comfortable whilst they made more memories to replace them. Scott felt it only normal to worry about his inadequacies when he climbed to higher altitudes these days.

Because he had already felt the burn of loss once before and he didn't want to feel it again.

"Ready Oh Fearless Leader?" Bobby started the entry of the rest of the team, pulling Scott from his reoccurring reflections. Scott turned around to watch them as they all took their seats, smiles on their faces as the mission at hand was not all that serious nor should be very hard. Storm placed a gloved hand on his shoulder as she took her place in the co-pilot's seat, bringing his gaze to her bright blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" Storm inquired as she fastened her seatbelt but surely she thought nothing of it.

Because she, like the rest of them, was confident in Scott's ability to guide them, to protect them.

He pushed his second thoughts out of his head as he nodded at her.

"It should be."


End file.
